


ice princess

by sapphfics



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Lesbian Sansa Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: It still seems strange to her that Ygritte - a girl who Margaery had only ever seen either practising archery, listening to Iron Maiden or both - would want to go ice skating, and stranger stil that Jon not only agree but also ask his cousin/sister (it’s complicated) to go on a double date with him.Or: Sansa and Margaery go ice skating.





	ice princess

**Author's Note:**

> the promot was: _we’re going ice skating for the first time this year and it’s pretty obvious that you’re secretly an olympic figure skater or something how the hell are you so graceful you’re literally twirling around on one foot on a frictionless surface and i can barely make a left turn_

It still seems strange to her that Ygritte - a girl who Margaery had only ever seen either practising archery, listening to Iron Maiden or both - would want to go ice skating, and stranger stil that Jon not only agree but also ask his cousin/sister (it’s complicated) to go on a double date with him.

“I know it’s a bit weird, but you’ve met my family before and he’s - he’s just really nervous,” Sansa says. “He’s tough when he needs to be, but he really likes her and is scared of messing this up. You get that, right?”

“Of course,” Margaery replies, as she picks out a pair of the most beautiful and durable ice skates money can buy. “I believe you felt that way too around the time you told me your dad used the giant sword in your house to flip burgers instead of just telling me you’re a lesbian who just really likes swords.”

“To be fair,” Sansa points out. “I did think you were straight at the time.”

“I get that a lot,” Margaery says. “But I thought giving you a rose and the pretty girls comment might’ve made it a bit more obvious.”

“I’ve still got the rose, actually.” Sansa takes out her phone and shows her a photo. The rose sits in a vase, looking a bit like something out of Beauty and the Beast. “Aunt Elia bought the vase, said you obviously liked me, and then Aunt Lyanna told me to ask her out before someone else did. So, I took her advice and so here we are.”

“You never told me that!” Margaery beams. “I’ll have to thank them, next time they’re over.”

“Please do,” Sansa grins. “I think Mum might bring out the rose to use it as a proof that lesbian relationships are much happier than straight ones to get my Aunt Lysa to leave her shit husband.”

“Really?”

Sansa nods. “She’s also inviting a lot of single lesbians to family gatherings, and if that doesn’t work, Arya’s graciously offered to just murder him.”

Margaery laughs, even though she knows Arya is completely capable of doing so. “Well, I’m glad her one method of conflict resolution is still available if we need it.”

“Yeah,” Sansa agrees. Her phone buzzes in her pocket. “We have a location! Let’s go!”

“How come we can’t just go to the normal ice rink?” Margaery asks, curious.

“Because the one in King’s Landing is shit and packed full of tourists and Jon wants to show off the house.” Sansa replies. “Besides, the lake is frozen enough that it won’t crack beneath us, I promise. I wouldn’t have gone, let alone take you with me, if I didn’t know it was completely safe.”

“I trust you, don’t worry.” Margaery assures her, putting her newly purchased skates on the backseat. “Just thought I’d ask.”

As Sansa starts the car, it suddenly occurs to Margaery that she has no idea how to skate. She doesn’t panic. She’s Margaery Tyrell, she can do anything she sets her mind to.

Besides, ice skating can’t be that hard, can it?

-:-

Even before they get on the ice, Jon somehow manages to fall flat on his face. Margaery assumed that his high heeled boots might’ve made this easier, but apparently not.

“You know nothing Jon Snow!” Ygritte laughs, helping him up. He brushes bits of snow out of his hair, smiling.

“I do know some things. I know that I like you,” he says to no one but himself, as he watches Ygritte skate with all the grace he can’t muster.

Sansa follows him onto the ice, Margaery trying desperately not to grab her girlfriend’s arm to steady herself. She watches as Sansa performs a perfect pirouette.

“I’ve missed this,” Sansa admits, sighing.

Margaery sticks out her arms to keep balance and becomes convinced that Sansa’s secretly a competitive ice skater. How can someone be so calm on the ice?

Margaery had once heard Sansa’s dad joke about how their family was made for the cold. She’d laughed at the time, but now she’s not so sure he was joking.

She watches Sansa twirl on one foot with all the grace of a dancer, whilst she can hardly make a turn. She’s not jealous, more amazed. She’s hardly ever seen Sansa look so happy.

“Margaery, are you okay?” Sansa has stopped, is speeding over to her. “You look really...spaced out.”

“You’re...amazing,” Margaery replies.

“I know you are, but what do you mean? I’m just skating like normal.”

“That’s normal for you?” Margaery sounds incredulous. “That was incredible.”

“Thanks,” Sansa replies. “What’s wrong, though? How come you're not skating?”

“I…I don’t know how,” Margaery stares down at her skates. “I know I should’ve told you but -“

“Oh,” Sansa grabs both of Margaery’s gloved hands in her own, lacing their hands together. “That’s all? I can help!”

To her shock, Margaery does manage to eventually make a turn, and never lets go of Sansa’s hands. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the sansaery tag has been full of angst lately and i’ve just gotten out for winter holidays so i’m doing some fluffy winter drabbles inspirered by [this list](http://falsealarm.tumblr.com/post/168326392823/winter-holiday-fic-prompts). 
> 
> come yell at me on [tumblr](http://fantasygfs.tumblr.com/) if you want!
> 
> please comment if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
